Hubert Hitchhiker
'Hubert Hitchhiker '''is an European Spy Tank Engine appearing in Series 13. He is the vehicle-swapped version of Finn McMissile, but he mistakes Hiro for a Cuban spy but he recalls him an Asian spy to recruit him in the mission to solve the conspiracy to sabotage Rails Around the Globe. Bio "Hubert Hitchhiker is a master British spy. Though charming and eloquent, it's his stealth maneuvering, intelligence and years in the field that enable him to thwart unexpected attacks from bad guys, making quick daredevil escapes. Hubert's design is sleek and timeless, but he's also prepared for any tricky situation with an arsenal of ultra-cool gadgets and weaponry, including front and rear grappling hooks, a missile launcher, deployable magnetic explosives and a holographic disguise emitter. As a seasoned professional in the game of international espionage, Hubert believes there is a conspiracy brewing during the Rails Around the Globe. His clandestine work surrounding the global exhibition race puts him on a collision course with Hiro, whom he mistakes for an undercover Cuban agent with a genius disguise." Hubert was on Fritz and he hitched a ride on Elmer Jersey approaching to the oil rig. He saw the diesels and Professor B are up to no good. Professor B and his thugs chased after him as he fell in the water. Then, he transformed himself into hydrofoil mode and Justin and Ethan got in the combat ships and chased him down until he transformed to submarine mode and swam away, leaving his six wheels to fool them his death. Later, Hitchhiker arrives in Tokyo, Japan, where he meets with his assistant, Sarah Zen Missile, at the Rails Around the Globe party. Privately discussing Hubert's findings in an elevator, Sarah explains that the oil platform he found was sitting on the largest oil field in the world. In fact, the Asians found it first and sent an agent under deep cover and had managed to take a photograph of the engine behind this. Unfortunately, Hubert spots Professor B in the crowd and sent Sarah to make the rendezvous with the Cuban agent. However, they mistake Hiro for their contact (Casey previously slipped a device containing classified information onto his body without Hiro noticing) and the group agrees to meet the next day at the first race of the Rails Around the Globe. Hitchhiker rescues Hiro from Professor B's agents at the race, before slipping away, as a rendezvous at this point was too dangerous. The next day, at Tokyo seaport, Hitchhiker pulled Hiro aside to a lounge disguised as a security engine. Dropping his disguise, he formally introduced himself and asked Hiro if he was with the FBI or CIA. As Hiro boasted on about his own karate skills, Hitch-Hiker noticed on a camera he dropped outside the lounge that Justin and Ethan were approaching. He cuts a hole in the window and drags Hiro outside, where they are picked up by a blended wing bodied jet named Tillman. Once safely in the air, Sarah pulled off Hiro the device containing the intel on who was behind this scheme. All what they find is a picture of an engine, which Hiro identifies as the worst boiler ever built. However, the picture did not shed much light on who the train was. Luckily, Hiro noted from the background that this boiler had most of his parts replaced and his replacements are factory original and thus not easy to come by. Thus, they go to Paris to meet with a black market contact of Hubert's, Kolby Apparently, the buyer from the photo is never seen and had been buying a lot of parts, which Hiro deduces must be for a lemon train. Putting together that the Schonbrodt, Kof, Rivaro and Knight lemon models are working together under their mystery boss, they then head to Italy to spy on the gathering. They have Hiro infiltrate the meeting holographically disguised as Kabuto, Daniel Knight's personal chauffeur, which Hitchhiker and Sarah listen in over the radio. However, the Lemon boss calls the meeting by video call, and had his voice disguised, which Sarah is unable to unscramble. They soon learn that the Lemons were actively sabotaging the race using the very camera Hitchhiker saw to ignite the Puffanol in the steamies. Hubert races to stop them but is caught by a magnet attached to a helicopter, as the Lemon diesels anticipated he would interfere. Sarah and Hiro are subsequently captured. The trio are brought to London and tied up in the Steelworks to be melted down. Hiro then laments that he's a fool. Hubert tried to reassure him that he's a good spy, but Hiro shouted that he's not a spy; Hubert and Sarah realize he's talking seriously. As the final race began, Justin and Ethan attempt to kill Thomas to fully discredit Puffanol, unaware that Logan had secretly swapped his coal and water for Logan's organic coal. Professor B then orders them to switch the backup plan, in which a bomb planted in King's Cross station would go off once he returns there. Once the Lemon diesels had left the room, Hiro manages to get free. Though he wanted to help Hitchhiker and Sarah, they insists that he evacuate King's Cross, insisting that they would be okay; that was a white lie as Hiro wouldn't had left otherwise. As Hubert remarks that being killed by slag gives a whole new meaning to "Your time has come", giving Sarah an idea to use her tasers on the magnet's switch to make the big magnet reverse rotation. A large slag bucket then slices through their ropes, setting the spy engines free. As the pair turn to leave, they spot Hiro's discarded headlamp and they realize that the Lemons had deceived them. Finn is able to get a warning to Hiro over the radio that the bomb was actually on him. Hitchhiker pursues and captures Professor B and orders him to deactivate the bomb inside Hiro. Unfortunately, the bomb can only be deactivated by a voiceprint and Professor B was not it. They are then surrounded by the Lemon diesels, only for the Sodor residents to come to their rescue. Hiro then dragged Thomas to York station. As everyone got into a panic over the bomb, Hitchhiker puffed up to diffuse the situation. Hiro then accused Jack Bluebell (the former coal tycoon who sponsored the Rails Around the Globe to promote his new renewable coal) to be the mastermind was behind the scheme, and his aim was to have the world relinquish the use of all alternative fuels in favor of regular coal and water, allowing Bluebell to get rich from the untapped coal hoppers in his possession. He is able to prove his accusations as Bluebell hastily deactivates the bomb at the last second before popping his dome, showing the very boiler from the photo. Subsequently, Hubert and Sarah are present at Hiro's knighting ceremony. Afterwards, Hiro began introducing Thomas to Hubert and vice versa. Hubert and Sarah later pay a visit to Hiro in Sodor, claiming to have received an urgent communique from Victor. While watching the unofficial Rails Around the Globe race, Hubert and Sarah invite him to join them on another secret mission, stating that Queen Elizabeth II personally asked for him, but he declines, saying he's home. However, Hubert and Sarah let Hiro keep his rockets, which he uses in the Rails Around Sodor. Persona Hubert is elegant, nice and kind. He is also daring and extremely brave, smart and eloquent, which is almost mandatory for a spy. He knows every trick in the book, and is always prepared for any kind of situation. Basis Hubert is based upon a Manning Wardle L Class 0-6-0ST. Charlie and Billy are both another members of his class. Livery Hubert is grey with yellow lining, red name plates on the sides of his tanks with his first name printed in gold, and wears the number "5661" (referred to Clooney's date of birth.) on both sides of his cab. Weaponry and Gadgets Hubert Hitchhiker is equipped with more gadgets than the other spies, including: *Four grappling hooks: Disguised as bufferettes, these hooks, attached at the end of strings, can be shot to reach an object at some distance and are strong enough to lift and suspend Hubert, giving him extra flexibility. *Spy camera: located in the top headlamp. Can zoom to see details. *Missile launcher: Located in the right buffer. *Digital read-outs: Located on the monocle. The screen can receive transmissions from other spies or from the surveillance probes. *Glass cutter: Consists of small and very compact device, launched from the left side tank on the side of his boiler. It attaches itself to the glass, deploys a long stick with the cutting unit at the end that cuts with a circular counter-clockwise movement a circular piece of glass that is then ejected. *Magnetic explosives launcher: Located in the front wheels. Sticks to a metallic surface and explodes after a determined time. *Deployable machine guns: one on each side, hidden in the side nameplates on saddle tanks. *Deployable surveillance probes: Located in the rear wheel hub. Very light and compacted into a sphere, Hubert can discretly drop one that then deploys feet and open its camera, which transimts an image to Hubert's digital read-outs. *Oil blaster: Located is the rear buffers. By spreading slippery oil, the gadget permits to loose a chasing train. *Mounted quad harpoon gun: Located under the middle wheels. Used for a similar purpose as the grappling hooks to suspend Hubert, but are much more powerful. *Deployable holographic disguise emitter: Located on the roof. the device instantaneously makes a disguise all around Hubert, and may even simulate supplementary volume (like a lightbar). A known disguise is a seaport security guard. *Wheeled motorized jack: Launched for the undercarriage. A skateboard-shaped gadget that travels to a chasing train, and then deploys its jack, tipping over the train. *Steel magnets on wheels: Permit Hubert to climb up the side of a steel wall. *Right wheel metallic protection: Hubert is a master of karate. To practice this sport he protects his wheel with metallic bands. *Hydrofoil mode: Consists of two retractable foils on the undercarriage. Used for oversea travel. *Submarine mode: Used for underwater escapes. Includes a breathing apparatus, side directional fins, and the rear wheels that has propellers spin inside. Appearences Television Series * Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 and Railway Trip, Part 2 There are also rumors with Hubert to appear in the fourteenth series. Voice Actors *George Clooney (''Railway Trip only) Trivia * His guns can be activated on the sides behind his nameplates * He deploys missles from his buffers. * He has front and rear grappling hooks on the side behind his wheels. * He holds other engines using his brakes. * He deploys bombs from his wheels. * He uses a recoloured version of Charlie’s model with a slightly modified version of Sir Handel's face, being made with different eyebrows. Gallery Billy matthewmurray.jpg|Hubert's Prototype Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Spies